Wickedly Clever
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: Peter Pan/Emma Swan drabble challenge. (I gave myself this challenge to try to get rid of my five and a half years' worth of writer's block!) One hundred words in each drabble. Warnings: AU, Mild Language, Dark, Violence, Abuse, Depression, & Abandonment Issues. Current status: WIP/On-going.
1. You've Got Fire

_**Title: **_Wickedly Clever

_**Author: **_Vera-Sabe

_**Pairing: **_Peter Pan/Emma Swan

_**Genre: **_Romance/Fantasy

_**Rating: **_PG-13

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis, ABC studios, and Disney. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning & A/N:**_ This is my first Peter/Emma drabble fic and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

**A couple of other things, too:**

1. Though I will stay relatively close to canon, most of the Peter/Emma drabbles within this fic are completely AU. S03xE08 _Think Lovely Thoughts_ and the episodes after it - until S03xE11 _Going Home _- never happened.

2. This being said: Ever since _Think Lovely Thoughts_, I have completely disregarded the "Peter is Rumple's father" f*ed up plot twist. (rolls eyes) Also, I may or may not include the scene where Rumple stabs himself and Peter.

3. To be quite plain, frank, and clear: Peter technically and physically _**looks**_ and _**is**_ eighteen years old. But Peter spent close to five hundred years in Neverland. Therefore, he technically is five hundred years _**older**_ than Emma. And Emma herself is (still) twenty-eight years old.

4. Lastly, if you have any other questions, please feel free to ask me. My PM box is always open. Now, without any further ado, please enjoy the first drabble!

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Peter Pan/Emma Swan drabble challenge. (I gave myself this challenge to try to get rid of my five and a half years' worth of writer's block!) One hundred words in each drabble. Warnings: AU, Mild Language, Dark, Violence, Abuse, Depression, & Abandonment Issues. Current status: WIP/On-going.

* * *

**Wickedly Clever**

Part One – "You've got fire."

Emma had to give the kid some credit. He was a sneaky little bastard, and a clever one at that.

The way he appeared out of nowhere, startling her (almost) half to death. The snarky words and comments he shot at her. The dominating, commanding presence he exuded quite flawlessly.

She never gave much thought to first impressions.

Until now.

And when he said, "You've got fire. I like fire," something else occurred and snapped deep within her.

The tone in his voice had made delicious shivers run down her spine.

She shook her head.

Henry was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N – 12/20/13:** Hallelujah! Sweet Jesus and praise the Lord! I finally wrote something in five and a half years! I could literally cry. You guys don't know how happy I am that after all this time I was finally able to write something!

First, this Peter/Emma drabble fic will be an on-going fic. I don't know how many drabbles I will write.

Second, this is a challenge I brought upon myself on 12/20/13. My goal is to get rid of my writer's block – that I've had for five and a half years – once and for all.

Third, I am a die-hard Peter/Emma shipper. If you do not like the pairing, then what the hell are you doing reading my fic? For all of you Peter/Emma shippers out there, this is for you.

And last, I work full-time and Christmas is right around the corner. So, I don't know when I will have the next drabble posted. I would like to write and update one drabble per day, but we shall see. Until next time!


	2. Not Disappointed

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Two – "Gotta say I'm not disappointed."

Peter always loved to make a good impression, especially when it came to "newcomers."

But it was difficult for _others_ to impress _him_. Felix, Wendy, and the Lost Boys knew that for a fact.

And yet Emma Swan was different. She greatly impressed him, just like Henry – her son. Like mother, like son.

Henry was bold and brave.

But Emma… she had fire; a fire that burned within her.

Calculations, equations, schemes, and plans: these were all great machinations of his mind.

He had great plans for them. It was time to get the party started.

He smirked devilishly.

* * *

**A/N – 12/21/13:** First, I would love to reply to everyone's reviews. However, since they are guest/anonymous reviews, I won't be able to. And I'm not going to reply to any guest reviews in an A/N, like here. If you have an account, please login so that I can reply. Or PM me if you wish.

Second, just want to state a few things. I'm glad the majority of you are Peter/Emma shippers. I'm so glad that I'm not the only Pemma, Lost Swan, Swan Pan, Piper Swan (whatever you want to call it) etc. shipper out there. ((Hugs)) I'm glad that there are more of us out there! ((Hugs))

I have to confess: looking at Peter/Emma graphics on Tumblr, going to the Lost Swan Tumblr tag, and downloading screen-caps of Peter/Emma just wasn't enough for me anymore. So, I know what some of you are going through. I personally couldn't take the feels anymore. Thus, this drabble challenge was born. Hopefully I can continue to write and keep the drabbles coming, lol!

Third, I will be featuring other couples in this drabble fic. I won't give away anything, but I will pencil/type in pairings (either romantic or platonic) such as Snowing, Captain Swan, Hooked Queen, and Darling Pan – to name a few. Though, there won't be any Swan Fire moments in here. I can't stand the pairing for various, legit reasons. Thus, I will say no more about them. But don't sweat it. The endgame couple will be Peter/Emma. ;)

Lastly, thank you for all of the beautiful, positive reviews. I had a long day at work today… well, yesterday. So, it was wonderful to come home and read such positive feedback from you guys. You guys are wonderful. Thanks again. Until next time!


	3. It Wasn't Neverland

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Three – "Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland."

Her world wasn't Neverland.

Now that she had seen it for herself… well, Emma despised it.

Honestly? She hated it – with an absolute passion.

All of the memories, feelings and emotions she sustained as a child and teenager; all of these things that she buried long ago came flooding up to the surface.

It engulfed her; and she felt like she was going to suffocate.

Pain.

Hurt.

Suffering.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

Despair.

Fear.

Anguish.

It hurt, admitting who she truly was. But to be reminded of her upbringing? It was uncalled for.

Neverland was cruel, and Pan _didn't_ have a heart.

* * *

**A/N – 12/22/13:** First, just want to give you all a head's up. There might come a time when I won't be able to update every day. I have a life; I have a full-time job, and I spend most of my free time spending it with my dad and two kitties.

Plus, Christmas is keeping up, along with my days off. So, if I ever get a flame or rant in the future about how I should update, then I will burn your ass to the ground. You get me? Good.

Second, the titles are quotes from the show. As the fic progresses, I will be including titles of popular hit songs as well.

And third, thank you all for the beautiful, amazing, and lovely reviews. They really make my day. Hope you guys enjoyed the third drabble. :) Until next time!


	4. Cheaters Never Win

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Four – "Cheaters never win."

Peter was irritated. That much was clear.

He sighed heavily, sitting down on a large boulder at camp. He pulled out his sword from its sheath and started sharpening it.

Emma had disappointed him tonight, unfortunately.

She had not followed the rules.

Rules were made to be broken, sure. He knew that better than anyone. Yet he also knew that cheaters never won, and they certainly never prospered.

Emma had no choice but to accept her true nature. He grinned wickedly. He was going to get his lost girl.

He inspected his blade.

_Hmm_, he thought.

It wasn't sharp enough.

* * *

**A/N – 12/23/13:** First, this drabble was kind of a pain in the ass to write. How did I do? How is Peter's voice, tone, etc. in this? Please let me know.

Second, I don't have a fetish for knives and neither does Peter. But I really can't get the image of Peter, played by the fabulously hot and handsome Robbie Kay, flexing his muscles/arms by sharpening his sword out of my head. Okay? Okay.

Third, I keep forgetting to tell you guys this: I am accepting Peter/Emma drabbles and prompts. If you guys have any Peter/Emma scenarios that you want me to incorporate in this fic, please leave them in a review with your pen name (that way I can credit you for the plot) or send me a PM.

Fourth, I am a total sicko/psycho for being in love with Robbie Kay and the pairing of Peter/Emma. I'm 28 (same age as Emma) and Robbie is 18. That's a ten year age difference. SMH Does anyone have the same problem as me? Or am I the only late-twenties chick (out there) who's much too obsessed with Robbie for my own good?

I should go back to Captain Swan. Not that I ever left the ship, mind you. But sometimes it's hard being a multi-shipper, which I am, lol. You kind of have to dedicate a certain amount of time to every pairing that you love! I'm glad that Captain Swan is canon on the show. I hope that they will be endgame. *crosses fingers*

And fifth, I love all of your reviews. I read and re-read them more than once day. You guys make my day and I totally appreciate that. I appreciate you all for taking the time to leave me a review. Love you guys. Until next time!


	5. Tis the Season: Emma

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Five – 'Tis the Season: Emma

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**December 22****th****, 1994**

Emma was devoid of all emotion. She was numb.

But inside… she was dying.

Emma followed her case worker out of the house. She only had two boxes.

She clutched one while her case worker gripped the other one.

Tears clouded her vision.

She was going back into foster care.

–ooOoo–

**Christmas**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**December 25****th****, 1994**

Emma stared out the window. It was snowing outside.

She held the Christmas card Margaret, her case worker, gave her.

Inside, Margaret wrote:

_To Emma,_

_You are special and you are loved._

_Margaret_

She closed her eyes.

Clutching the card and her baby blanket, she sobbed long into the night.

* * *

**A/N – 12/24/13:** First, I apologize in advance if any of you cried. This drabble is a tear-jerker. I had tears in my own eyes as I was writing it. Also, Emma is evlevn years old and her case worker is _not_ Mary-Margaret/Snow White. I just thought of her as I thought of what name to give the case worker. I also personally like the name, and think it suits her.

One last thing: in this fic, Margaret is one of the few people from Emma's past who gave her hope, who inspired her, and made her believe in herself. She was like a mentor to Emma.

I don't know if case workers can or cannot give the kids they supervise Christmas cards or get to know them on a one-on-one level. But in my story they can 'cause they're basically like teachers/professors and such. Thus, Margaret's card to Emma was genuine and came from the heart. :)

Second, Merry Christmas! Hope you guys are having a wonderful time with your families and friends. But please stay and be safe during this holiday season. Thanks again for all of your in-put and reviews. Love you guys. Until next time!

Third, I don't like responding to reviews like this. But since some of you are guests/anons, I don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you or something.

**Clarice:** Yes, his forearms are to die for. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. ;) Thank you! Those are really good scenarios. Great minds think alike because I've been thinking of adding in quite a bit of Hook/Pan scenes in the coming future. :) And I'm definitely going to write quite a few Jealous!Pan drabbles, especially when he sees Captain Swan kissing. In fact, this was one of the scenes I thought of in the beginning, but I won't have it posted up for a while, lol.

**Skylark:** I totally love your reviews. They're so detailed yet to the point at the same time. About Robbie: you are so right. Robbie is totally God's gift to all of mankind/womankind. He gives me so many feels; it's unreal. I'm actually going to have an almost Peter/Emma kiss _after_ the Captain Swan kiss. IMHO, I feel like it will be a little too soon if they almost-kiss before CS kiss. But we are totally on the same wave-length. Peter and Emma _will_ kiss eventually. But I'm gonna take their relationship nice and slow. ;)

Happy Birthday! I hope my fic has been one of the many wonderful presents you've received this year!

**Guest (from Chapter 2):** Yep. It's called a profile pic. ;) I made it myself. And I've been in love with Dramione since 2003. They are perfect together. But since I'm a multi-shipper, anyone but Ron will do for Hermione. ;) (I can't stand Ron/Hermione!) Oh, and don't get me started on Swan Fire. I can't stand them either. They're like the 9.0 version of Ron/Hermione! Blech! *rolls eyes*

Any-way… Captain Swan for the win! They're so wonderful, epic, and just perfect for each other. They give me so many feels! :D And I'm glad you love my drabbles. :)


	6. Tis the Season: Peter

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Six – 'Tis the Season: Peter

**Winter Solstice**

**Enchanted Forest**

**December 20****th**

**About 500 years ago**

Peter never knew his mother, Sylvia. She died giving birth to him.

His father, Arthur, had raised him from that time until now.

Peter stood rigidly next to his uncle, Gerald. (Gerald was his mother's brother.)

He was frozen; couldn't move even if he wanted to.

He watched as they lowered his father's coffin into the ground.

Arthur had died of a rare ailment; an ailment which affected the bone in his cheeks and along his jaw.

His father had been a good papa.

Tears spilled down his cheeks.

But it wasn't fair.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

* * *

**A/N – 12/27/13:** First, this drabble was a nightmare to write. But at the same time it's going to be fun re-writing _OUAT_!Peter's back-story! *cackles evilly*

Second, I don't know what I'm going to do about Malcolm. To me, Malcolm being Peter and Peter being Malcolm never meshed together AT ALL. They are two separate people. Thus, I feel like excluding Malcolm from the story altogether, or stating that he's either Peter's uncle or Rumple's brother. What do you guys think?

Third, Arthur, Sylvia, and Gerald are taken from real life people. Arthur and Sylvia Llewelyn Davies had five sons: George, Jack, Peter, Michael, and Nicholas. Their sons befriended J. M. Barrie, and later on Arthur and Sylvia befriended Barrie, too. This wonderful family was the inspiration for Barrie's classic tale _Peter Pan, or the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up_.

Their son, Peter, was forever linked to Peter Pan until his death. Also, Gerald was the name of one of Sylvia's brothers; thus, he was George, Jack, Peter, Michael, and Nicholas' uncle. And I have read their individual biographies on Wikipedia many, many times throughout recent years. And I can tell you that this family has suffered tragedy after tragedy after tragedy. Their stories bring tears to my eyes every time.

Fourth, the ailment that Arthur (both the real one and the fictional one) had was (and is) called Sarcoma. Arthur Llewelyn Davies discovered this growth in his cheek; he had two operations, which removed his upper jaw, palate, cheekbone, and tear duct. This left him disfigured and unable to talk, but it still didn't remove the cancer. Okay, I'm gonna stop here before I start to cry.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be sticking with the _Tis the Season_ theme for about three or more chapters. Once 2014 is here and the holidays are over, I'm going to switch back to present day Neverland.

Love you guys. Until next time!


	7. Tis the Season: Tink

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Seven – 'Tis the Season: Tink

**Winter Solstice**

**Pixie Hollow, Neverland**

**December 20****th**

**About 500 years ago**

The winter festival began.

Tink stood next to King Magnus and Queen Clarion.

King Magnus and Queen Clarion were the king and queen of Pixie Hollow.

They ruled their people wisely; and ruled with sound minds, kind hearts, gentle tongues, and fair judgment.

"What troubles you, child?" Magnus asked Tink.

"It's the boy, isn't it?" Clarion pressed gently.

"Yes," Tink answered gravely. "I am… worried about him."

"Don't despair, dear," Clarion said tenderly.

"It's difficult not to," Tink confessed sadly.

"You are his only hope, child. Continue to watch over him," Magnus counseled firmly.

"I will," Tink nodded her head.

* * *

**A/N – 12/29/13:** First, I know that there was (probably) never a king in _Peter Pan_ (or in Pixie Hollow). However, following with _OUAT_'s tradition, I wanted to put a different spin on the fairies of Neverland. Thus, there is a king. And Magnus and Clarion are in love and are happily married.

Second, the fairies (i.e. Tink, King Magnus, Queen Clarion, and others) are good, kind, and just. Thus, Tink's conversation with the king and queen in this drabble was absolutely genuine. There was no hidden agenda. They just want to help Peter. Also, this chapter and chapter six takes place during the same day. Peter's father gets buried that morning on the 20th, and that same evening Tink talks to the king and queen during the winter festival.

Third, Tink takes orders from King Magnus and Queen Clarion, NOT from the Blue Fairy. In my fic, the Blue Fairy has NO jurisdiction over the fairies from Neverland. Blue is the chief fairy of the fairies in the Enchanted Forest ONLY. Blue _doesn't_ rule all the fairies in the universe. *rolls eyes* (I really despise the Blue Fairy. Don't like her characterization on _OUAT_ at all.)

Sorry… wait… I'm not actually. I have to say that I am really disgusted with how Adam & Eddy handled Tink and her back-story. I am disgusted by the whole Neverland arc for that matter. I am also disgusted that they didn't incorporate/show Pixie Hollow. Seriously, how can they have Tink, and not have Pixie Hollow? SMH End rant.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this drabble. There is one more chapter with the _Tis the Season_ theme. Following chapter eight, I will continue to write drabbles set during the holiday season. When 2014 comes in and the holiday season ends, I will return to present day Neverland. And lastly, chapter nine will be a Peter/Emma centered drabble. ;)

So, please stay tuned! :-) And as always, thank you so much for the wonderful feedback and your lovely reviews. They mean the world to me! Love you guys. Until next time!


	8. Tis the Season: Regina & Henry

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Eight – 'Tis the Season: Regina & Henry

**Christmas **

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**December 25****th****, 2009**

**During the Curse**

"It's your turn, mom," Henry grinned. "An-nd… you should open this one."

Sitting next to Regina, Henry gave her a small box.

"What did you get me _this_ year?" Regina smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not tell-ing," he shook his head. He whispered, "It's a surprise."

"Okay," she whispered back, laughing softly.

She opened her gift, and gasped.

It was a clay tile. Henry's hand was imprinted on it.

The words 'For Mommy' was written around his hand.

"Do you… um… like it?" He asked quietly.

In response, she nodded, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Henry."

"Love you, too, mom."

* * *

**A/N – 12/30/13:** First, Henry is eight years-old in this drabble. Also, this drabble was a bit of a pain to write. I don't think I did Regina and Henry justice. I wanted to expand on their emotions and characters more, but I couldn't, lol. I did my best, though. Thus, you be the judges in this case. How did I do? Please let me know.

Second, just as Tink is vital to Peter, Regina and Henry are vital to Emma. I won't write tons of Tink, Regina, and/or Henry drabbles. However, they are important and essential to Emma, Peter, and to this fic. Chapter two is the best example for this.

Peter knows that in order to get on Henry's side, he needs to get on Emma's side and vice versa. Also, Regina is Henry's adopted mom. Peter will take that into account soon. So, these three (along with a few other characters) will definitely be major players throughout the rest of the fic/drabbles.

Third, hope you guys enjoyed the _'Tis the Season_ theme. I won't return to present day Neverland just yet, though. I will continue with the holiday theme until 2014 comes and the holiday season ends.

The next few chapters will include some much needed Peter/Emma action. ;) Hope you guys will continue to stay tuned! ;)

And as always, thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. I love reading your reviews. They really make my day. Love you guys. Until next time! :-)


	9. Won't Ask For Much

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Nine – "I won't ask for much this Christmas."

**Mid-morning of Christmas Eve**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**December 24****th****, 2016**

**Future Ficlet**

"Just close your eyes," Peter sounded exasperated.

"Why?" Emma sassed, sounding just as annoyed.

"Why do you think?" He bantered back, raising an eyebrow.

She huffed, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes, "It's a surprise."

She sighed loudly, "Fine." She closed her eyes.

"Finally," he exclaimed, shaking his head.

–ooOoo–

Peter let go of Emma's hand. They arrived at the destination.

He opened a set of doors.

"We're here, Emma," he said softly.

She opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped.

Growing up, she never had a Christmas tree.

But now… she did.

Emma faced Peter, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**A/N – 12/31/13:** First, Happy New Year! I live in Nevada, U.S.A. I still have a long way to go, lol. But tonight I'll be working from 5pm – 1am. So, I'll be working as 2013 ends and 2014 comes in. SMH

Anyway, here is the Peter/Emma drabble I promised. Hope I lived up to your guys' expectations. ;) But if not, there is_ more_ where this came from. ;) BTW, how did I do? :)

Second, just so you know, Peter and Emma are already dating by this time. They're in a relationship and are in love with one another. ;)

Third, Peter never cast the curse, Storybrooke is still intact, and everyone is alive, especially Rumple. As for Peter's age, I'm not sure what it should be since he's no longer in Neverland; maybe eighteen still or twenty-one or twenty-two. Take your pick 'cause I don't know, lol.

Fourth, I don't really like Mariah Carey, but I like some of her songs. So, the title comes from some of the lyrics from Mariah's song, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, and alerts. Love you guys. Until next time!


	10. Don't Want A Lot

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Ten – "I don't want a lot for Christmas."

**Mid-morning of Christmas Eve**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**December 24****th****, 2016**

**Future Ficlet – Follows Part Nine**

Peter watched Emma intently.

He watched the way her eyes sparkled and danced, and the way her mouth dropped open.

_She liked it. Good_, he thought.

They locked eyes for a moment, and then she embraced him.

His heart started beating faster.

He welcomed her presence, her scent, her body, her warmth, everything….

And he held her in his arms for a long time.

All too soon she disentangled herself from him.

She looked into his eyes, "Thank you for the gift, Peter."

He took her hand in his, "You're welcome, Emma."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

* * *

**A/N – 01/03/2014:** First, I'm sorry that I took so long to get this drabble out. However, I worked for seven days straight without a day off this week (12/27/13 – 01/02/2014). My normal shift is from 2:30 – 10:30pm. But on New Year's Eve, I worked from 5pm – 1am! O_O So, I'm just really burned out! And today (Friday) is the only day I have off 'cause I have to go back to work tomorrow (Sat.). *sniffles* SMH

Second, yeah, I know that I laid out the fluff and romance quite thick. Nonetheless, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart and I needed to let this out. I have so many feels/feelings for Emma/Peter. If I don't let it out, I think I just might explode and die.

Plus, I think this is one of my best chapters (besides chapter nine) because Peter and Emma are finally interacting – romantically. With this being said, I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did! :D Please let me know what you think! ;)

Third, I will write two more chapters in this Emma/Peter Christmas AU. From part thirteen and onward (or until specified), the drabbles will be set in present-day Neverland. It will head down a dark, emotional, and violent territory – within PG-13 guidelines. So, enjoy the fluff while it lasts. :)

And last, I hope you all had a wonderful New Year! Hope 2014 will be a good year for us all. (((Hugs))) And as always, I love your reviews and the feedback. I read and re-read and re-re-read all the reviews I have received. They truly make my day. And thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and alerts as well. Love you all. Until next time!


	11. Just One Thing

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Eleven – "There is just one thing I need."

**Christmas**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**December 25****th****, 2016**

**Swan-Pan Residence**

**Future Ficlet – Follows Nine & Ten**

Peter walked towards Henry.

As a form of greeting, they gave each other high-fives.

"I owe you one," Peter stated.

"So, she liked it?" Henry smirked.

"Yes," Peter smirked back. Henry laughed, "Told you so."

–ooOoo–

Emma hated Christmas. Henry changed that, though.

She stood next to her tree, sipping champagne.

Everyone was there.

Annoyed, she looked out the window.

–ooOoo–

"Swan-lady," Peter greeted Emma.

She turned to him at the sound of his voice.

"You look stunning," he smiled.

Her heart raced madly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Raising an eyebrow, he inquired, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sort of," Emma rolled her eyes.

Peter laughed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N – 01/04/14:** Long A/N ahead. I apologize in advance.

First, this chapter is another favorite for me. ;) The three scenes take place at Peter and Emma's Christmas party. While Peter talks to Henry about Emma's gift, Emma is standing by her gift (the Christmas tree) alone. She kind of feels left out and her emotions are threatening to overwhelm her; that's why she's annoyed. But I won't say anything anymore in regards to her emotions. ;)

Second, in almost every _Peter Pan_ adaption, Peter calls Wendy either _Wendy-lady_ or _Wendy-bird_. I totally stole/borrowed that term of endearment. Thus, Peter's term of endearment for Emma is _Swan-lady_. But sometimes he'll also call her _girl_, _lost girl_, and _Swan-girl_, and I will feature these terms in future drabbles. What should Emma's term of endearments be for Peter? Any thoughts or suggestions?

Third, because of my one hundred word limit, I couldn't write who came to Peter and Emma's Christmas party. (Emma, Peter, and Henry go without saying, of course.)

If you're curious, these are the official guests: Snow & David, Regina, Rumple & Belle, Granny, Ruby/Red, Whale/Frankenstein, Archie, Pongo, Jefferson & Grace, Geppetto & young Pinocchio/August, Hook, Tink, Wendy, Felix, John, Michael, the Lost Boys, Hansel, Gretel & their father, the Dwarfs, Nova, Abigail & Fredrick, Ashley/Cinderella & Sean/Thomas with their baby: Alexandra (she's about five years-old now), Eric & Ariel, Mr. Smee, and Magic Mirror/Sydney. Am I leaving anyone else out?

(P. S. Aurora, Phillip, Mulan, and Robin Hood are still in the Enchanted Forest. And the Wicked Witch of the West doesn't exist in this drabble series.)

And last, the Christmas party takes place at Emma and Peter's house. Also, I am conveniently leaving out Neal. But in your head cannons, some of you can either choose for him to be at the party or choose for him to be elsewhere! I'm leaving that up to you! :)

As always, please let me know what you guys think! Love all of the awesome feedback and reviews. You guys are the best! Love you all. Until next time!


	12. Want You Here

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Twelve – "I just want you here tonight."

**Christmas**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**December 25****th****, 2016**

**Swan-Pan Residence**

**Future Ficlet – Follows Nine, Ten & Eleven**

She treasured his laugh.

"And you?" Emma smirked.

Finishing her champagne, she set the glass aside.

Peter smirked, "Depends on the company."

Emma laughed, "So true."

–ooOoo–

A small plant appeared out of thin air.

It hung above Peter and Emma's heads.

–ooOoo–

He took her hands in his, slowly pulling her towards him.

She raised an eyebrow.

Smirking, he pointed upwards.

Emma looked up; then looked back at Peter.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You couldn't resist?" She teased, wrapping her arms around him.

"Certainly not," he grinned, caressing her cheek, "just like I can't resist you."

Then he kissed her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N – 01/07/14:** First, sorry it took me a while to update. This particular drabble gave me hell. I swear I revised it like one hundred times. *rolls eyes*

Second, apparently my muse also decided to override my plans to return to present-day Neverland, and wanted me to continue with this future Christmas AU story-line! LOL I don't know how many Peter/Emma drabbles I'll write about in regards to this future setting. But I'll keep you guys updated on it. :)

Third, the titles (for drabbles nine through twelve) are lyrics from Mariah Carey's song, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

Fourth, I hope that this drabble wasn't too corny or cheesy or anything like that. As always, please let me know your thoughts and opinions! :) Thanks **chinaapps22** for reviewing! Love you all. Until next time!


	13. All I Want Is You

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Thirteen – "All I want for Christmas is you."

**Christmas**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**December 25****th****, 2016**

**Swan-Pan Residence**

**Future Ficlet – Follows Nine, Ten, Eleven & Twelve**

Once his lips touched hers, everything dissolved.

The world melted away. There was nothing left, just them.

He took her, pulling her in.

He kissed her gently, softly.

His heart rate increased extensively.

But he _needed_, _wanted_ more. And, like the demon he was, he devoured her.

Breathing him in, she was consumed.

She floated, melted and drowned – all at once.

Yet she responded to him with equal fervor.

Oh, how she _adored_ him.

"You're all I want, Swan-girl," Peter whispered, kissing her neck.

Emma whispered back, "I love you, Peter."

"Good," he grinned, holding her tightly.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N – 01/11/14:** First, sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with work. SMH Nevertheless, I'm _finally_ done with this future Christmas AU story-line! Whoo-hoo! Though, I might return to this timeline in the future. Until then, it's back to present-day Neverland. Yay!

Second, starting with part fourteen, we're back in Neverland. And please be prepared for a lot of angst, turmoil, anger issues, and many confrontations. You have been warned! Also, I'm planning on staying in Neverland for a while. Thus, I have no idea (yet) how I'll eventually wrap up the Neverland-story arc. For now, I'm just going to take it one drabble at a time. ;)

Third, the words _Swan-girl_ (and _Swan-lady_) are actually two words. However, I have counted them as one word for the sake of my story and word limit. Also, the titles (for drabbles nine through thirteen) are lyrics from Mariah Carey's song, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

Fourth, I hope that this drabble wasn't too corny or cheesy or anything like that. But I hope that I conveyed the passion, feelings, and emotions that Emma and Peter had in regards to each other! :)

As always, please let me know your thoughts and opinions! :) Thanks to **chinaapps22** for reviewing! :) Love you all. Until next time!


	14. Lost Girl

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Fourteen – "You don't mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?"

**The Dark Jungle **

**Neverland **

**April 22****nd****, 2012 **

**Present Day **

Emma needed to get away. She made her way into the woods.

Soon she reached a small clearing.

Peace – finally.

She leaned against the bark of a tree, becoming deep in thought.

But her thoughts were far from comforting.

It seemed she was many things:

Orphan.

Thief.

Bails Bondswoman.

Alone.

Sheriff.

Savior.

Princess.

Daughter.

Mother.

Leader.

And now: Lost Girl.

She despised labels and titles.

It _only_ made up a fraction of who she _really_ was.

But she needed to accept everything to defeat Pan.

And she did; she accepted _every single part_.

Pan was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

**A/N – 01/14/14:** First, sorry for yet another delay. This chapter was another nightmare to write. Now that we're back in present-day Neverland, it's getting a little bit harder to write the drabbles, lol. It's also been a while since I've seen the first half of season three. Therefore, I'm watching season three again from the beginning to refresh my memory. ;)

Second, I hope I got Emma's voice and character down. But I'm still a little bit skeptical. So, please let me know how I did. That is if any of you care to leave me any reviews. LOL If not, whatever. I'm not the type to beg for them. *shrugs* Besides, I'm mostly writing for myself, anyway. I can't get these two out of my mind, heart, and life. Peter/Emma took over my life and I need to write about them or else I'm going to explode. ;)

Third, like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm going to stay in Neverland for a long time. Adam & Eddy failed in their representation of the classic tale and failed at putting the spotlight on our favorite Neverlanders. Besides Emma, Peter, Henry, and Regina, I have a lot of plans for Hook, Tink, Wendy, Felix, John, Michael, and a few of the Lost Boys.

Fourth, Adam & Eddy's continuity and timeline also sucks. I can't believe that since Henry found Emma in Boston in the pilot episode, everything that happened has happened within the past few days/weeks. Really, they don't need to sleep, eat, and take a break for a few moments/days? *rolls eyes* Come now, even heroes and villains need a break. Otherwise they would collapse from malnutrition, dehydration and exhaustion. *rolls eyes*

So, this is my timeline: Emma's birthday is around October 22 or 23. (Got it from online; forgot the source). Henry found her on her birthday on October 22, 2011; and that night Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Six months have passed since that point (i.e. since Emma decided to stay, started to believe in the curse, breaking the curse, landed in the Enchanted Forest with Snow, ran into Cora, came back to Storybrooke, and blah, blah, blah).

As usual, thanks to everyone who has read this fic from part one to part thirteen. And as always, hope that you guys enjoyed this part! :) Love you all. Until next time!


	15. Lost Boy

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Fifteen – "Beneath all that power, you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely lost boy."

**The Dark Jungle**

**Neverland**

**April 22nd, 2012**

**Present Day**

Over the years, Peter went by many names.

Some were fashioned by Felix, Wendy, and the Lost Boys.

Some were fashioned by the people he met in the lands he visited.

Some were self-proclaimed.

Clever.

Sarcastic.

Leader.

Lost Boy.

Pied Piper.

The boy who wouldn't grow up.

Master of Manipulation.

King of Neverland.

Out of them all, after all these years…

Peter still considered himself a lost boy.

He could hear the crying. And sometimes… he cried, too.

Peter watched the Lost Boys dance around the fire.

He grinned.

It was time to pay a certain lady a visit.

* * *

**A/N – 1/18/14:** First, sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time with this chapter as well. (Told you it was getting harder now that we're back in Neverland, lol.) It's a lot of fun, though. ;) And on top of everything, I got a cold yesterday. So, I am not doing so well. But since I didn't call in sick today, I'm going to work with a cold. Ugh!

Second, how did I do with Peter? Do I still have him down? I hope so! I have a lot of plans for him. *grins devilishly* And I have many plans for Peter and Emma. ;) But next chapter, part sixteen, there will be a confrontation. And it won't be about who you guys think it will be about! LOL

Third, this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter fourteen. So, while Emma had a moment to herself, Peter watches the Lost Boys and decides to pay someone a visit. ;) And on this note, the plot-line will differ from the show's canon plot-line. The plan to rescue Henry will take a lot longer. Plus, because I have disregarded Peter and Rumple's stupid canon back-story, Peter and Rumple's interactions will be a lot different.

**Skylark:** Yes, these drabbles are all connected; so, they're centered on a plot. ;) And yes, Emma will be Peter's salvation and redemption, but I won't say anything more about it. ;) Like I mentioned above, I have a lot of plans for these two! ;)

Thanks to **Skylark** and **chinapps22** for reviewing. As always, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my fic. Hope you guys have a wonderful day. Love you all. Until next time! ;)


	16. The Evil Queen

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Sixteen – "I was always the Queen. It was you who added 'Evil' to my name."

**The Dark Jungle**

**Neverland**

**April 23rd, 2012**

Frustrated, Regina sighed. She conjured a basket.

Bending down, she grabbed some sticks.

She put them in the basket.

"Stupid," she muttered, snatching more firewood.

This was preposterous.

By now, they could have been rescuing Henry from Pan.

Instead they were playing _Girl Scouts: The Neverland Edition_.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Peter grinned darkly.

Regina spun around to face him.

"The Evil Queen is finally roughing it up. How… _quaint_," he sassed.

Conjuring a fireball, Regina demanded angrily, "Where the hell is Henry?"

Peter laughed, drawing out his sword.

"Let's play a little game, _your majesty_," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N – 1/25/14:** First, sorry for the really long delay. Work, work, work – that's all I ever seem to do these days. SMH And all I really want to do is write, write, write. *sighs* Anyway, how did I do with this part? How do you like the Regina/Pan confrontation? Hope that they're both in character! Please let me know your thoughts. :)

Second, like I stated in my A/N at the end of part thirteen, there will be many confrontations coming up. This confrontation between Regina and Pan is one of them. (Not sure yet if I'm gonna rewrite or even incorporate the Pan/Rumple confrontation that occurred in _Nasty Habits_.)

I didn't like how Regina and Pan had that one big confrontation (with Emma and Snow present) in _Save Henry_. Even though she's not Henry's mom biologically, Regina _is_ Henry's mom and she raised him for ten years. For that reason and a few more, I felt that Regina and Pan should have interacted one on one – at least once. And thus, this confrontation was born.

Third, I know that the story is going slow, and that Emma and Peter haven't interacted yet. Rest assured that they will. But it will take a while because I'm only writing one hundred words. That's the challenge. Also, I can't resolve the Regina/Pan confrontation in one drabble. I could, but then the story will sound like a first grader was writing it, and not a seasoned twenty-something writer. ;) Plus, I don't think any of you will want this story to sound/look like it was coming from a kid instead of an adult. ;)

Fourth, canonically speaking, all the events/interactions from Chapters 1 to 4 and 14 to the present moment are happening after _Lost Girl_ and before the gang meets up with Tink in _Quite a Common Fairy_.

Thanks to **calistavadia** for reading and reviewing. And thanks to everyone else for taking the time to read this fic. Appreciate it. :) Love you all. Until next time! :)


	17. Dangerous

**Wickedly Clever**

Part Seventeen – "Cora was dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina's even more dangerous because she does."

**The Dark Jungle**

**Neverland**

**April 23rd, 2012**

Peter watched Regina from the shadows.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the bark of a tree.

He bided his time, until he could make his move.

He smirked maliciously.

–ooOoo–

Regina became more livid.

She spat furiously, "I'm not in the mood to play games, _Pan_."

They circled one another like predators circling their prey.

"You have no choice, _your highness_," he laughed darkly.

Aiming for his chest, she threw the fireball at him.

He blocked it effortlessly with his sword.

Peter gave Regina some credit. She was dangerous.

But _she_ was in _his_ domain. And _he _made the rules.

* * *

**A/N – 02/01/2014:** First, this was another nightmare of a chapter to write. It's like the words weren't coming to me. *sighs* Hopefully my muse will help me to keep on writing! And I'll try to update sooner, but I'm not going to make any promises!

Second, Peter's sword is magical and quite powerful. However, I haven't decided (yet) if 1.) he made it himself in Neverland (before he became dark) with the help of Tink, Queen Clarion, King Magnus, and the other fairies, or 2.) he imagined a powerful sword in his mind and it appeared as such.

And yeah, I did think of S02x09 _Queen of Hearts_ and Mulan's sword as I was writing this drabble. I mean, if Mulan's sword is the most powerful sword in all the realms, then why can't Peter's sword be just as powerful as Mulan's? _It's Neverland, after all_. Thu,s I believe that Peter's sword is just as - if not more than - powerful as Mulan's. :)

Well, as always and as usual, thanks to everyone for reading my fic. Love you all. Until next time! :)

P.S. Didn't know that it was Regina's birthday today until I went to check my Tumblr account. So, I guess it wasn't a coincidence that I posted this drabble on her b-day! :)


End file.
